1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to optical modules for fiber optic transmission of signals and methods of forming the same, and more particularly, to optical modules made from a one piece injection molded part to form the optical modules and methods of forming the same.
2. Related Art
Manufacturing optical modules for fiber optic transmission of signals is an expensive undertaking. Current technology makes use of multiple components for the container and lid of optical modules. A typical construction of the optical modules involves producing painted sheet metal parts or separate molded parts and fastening the parts with separate hardware during assembly. The production of optical modules using the current technology is not only expensive, but also does not provide flexibility in manufacturing different types of optical modules having different numbers of inputs and outputs for the fiber optic transmission of signals
Therefore, there is a need for providing optical modules with a lower cost and versatility to incorporate various designs for different components. The present invention has been made with the forgoing situations taken into consideration.